Sybill Trelawney’s Crush
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Really SSxMM but the main idea is more of a one sided STxSS. Sybill has a crush on Severus Snape and just read to find out what happens. Humorous. Rated a bit for language and sexual natures. Thinking of doing a sequel Severus style. COMPLETE Review! x
1. Sybill Trelawney's Crush

**A/N **I would just like to say: see Sam I did do one!

Minerva/Severus with a bit of one - way love from Sybill lol

xxx

Sybill Trelawney's Crush 

"A great misfortune is upon you!"

Minerva let out a bored and slightly fractious sigh, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Misfortune that Sybill is amongst us once again," Severus hissed for her ears only as he slid into the seat besides her. Minerva choked back a laugh and resisted hitting his thigh.

Sybill, who had been lamenting over Filius' teacup, turned her attention onto the pair of them brightening.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing Sybill," Minerva replied sweetly then murmured to Severus, "I really must tell Filius not to take her seriously…look at him!"

Indeed poor Flitwick was miserably poking at his fried eggs suddenly having no appetite. He always took what Sybill said to heart.

"Yes, he should know by now that it's all a load of bullsh--"

"Severus, good morning," Sybill spoke suddenly as if she had only just noticed him.

"Morning," he crisply replied pouring out some pumpkin juice Minerva had just passed him.

"Had a goodnight?" she asked with an innocent smile, missing her plate and dropping a sausage into her lap.

Severus fought to keep his face impassive but it didn't help having Minerva barely stifling her giggles.

"Yes," he said tightly. Though I didn't sleep much, he added in his head glancing at the Gryffindor witch.

"Ah good, I was a bit restless myself…" she trailed off lightly.

"What was wrong Sybill?" Flitwick asked.

"My inner eye has not had, erm, a lot of action as of late. Looking into the future and all that." A tale-tell blush crept onto her cheeks.

"In other words," Minerva whispered to Severus, "she is desperate for some sex."

Severus coughed into his napkin. "Really Minerva, I'm eating."

She grinned slyly and under the table patted his thigh. High up.

"Alright Severus?" Sybill looked worried.

"Yes."

"Good…for a moment I thought Minerva has said something nasty to you – because you're from Slytherin," Sybill explained with another smile.

Severus and Minerva exchanged glances eyebrows raised.

"Sybill, I would like to inform you that despite being heads of rival houses we treat each other as civilly as possible" – she refused to look at him – "and I don't give any 'nasty' remarks," Minerva said frostily.

Sybill was unfazed. "Well it has been known that you do taunt poor Severus."

Both Minerva and Severus were astounded. What had he done to gain her favour? Quickly he scrolled through his memories and the last time he talked to her the basically told her to bugger off.

Thankfully at this point Albus chose to make his grand entrance and neither bothered to reply.

"I'll see you at lunch," Severus murmured in Minerva's ear then took his leave not noticing Sybill tracking his every move.

Minerva did however.

"Where has he gone?" Sybill asked fumbling to find her knife on the table and sending it flying into Flitwick's lap.

"Watch it!" he squeaked.

Minerva watched the other witch carefully as she apologised then said, "To prepare for his lessons maybe? I don't know."

"Ah I see. I thought he might have left because of…" Sybill caught Minerva's glare "that" she added feebly.

"Hmph."

"Will he be back for lunch?"

"I don't know Sybill why do you care?" Minerva snapped irritated.

"Oh…no reason…"

"Then kindly stop asking all these ridiculous questions." She narrowed her eyes. Could it be possible that Sybill fancied her boyfriend? The thought was so utterly comical that Minerva didn't have time to repress her laugh.

Oh Severus would love this! She could just see the revulsion on his face! She sobered up quickly when all the staff gave her peculiar looks.

"What was that for?" Sybill asked eyes wide.

Oh crap, think fast! "Erm well it's funny that you were asking me – of all people – what Severus Snape was doing."

"Ah that was rather foolish," Sybill agreed.

Minerva sighed inwardly. She had managed to get away with that one.

Now…should she tell Severus? She asked herself amused.

**A/N:** please review because the next chapter is coming soon and I'd like to hear your thoughts!


	2. You Know Something

Chapter 2

You Know Something

"Severus!"

He tried not to cringe at Sybill's shrill that caused heads to turn in the Great Hall towards him. Had he been the type to really blush he would have turned tomato red but only a small tinge of colour hit his cheeks. He raised his eyebrow coolly and strode to the table only to find Flitwick in his place by Minerva.

"I saved you a seat here!" Sybill called him over like a little girl and he clenched his jaw. He caught Minerva's eye and she just gave a hint of a shrug. Unable to do anything about it, steeling himself, he went and sat down stiffly in the free seat.

"So…good lessons Severus?" Sybill asked taking a sip of what he knew was pumpkin juice mixed with sherry.

"Quite," Severus narrowed his eyes at her. Something was…different. When he realised he blinked surprised. Why Sybill's hair was no longer as fuzzy as it had been in the morning and it actually looked like hair not a bush somehow attached to her head.

"Your hair…?"

She looked delighted and patted it. "Yes, yes you noticed."

He was bemused. "Well it's an obvious difference…no longer resembling a bush."

She laughed a little too loudly drawing attention and at that moment he'd rather be enduring Longbottom's cauldron melt-down than this.

"Thought for a change. Do you like it?"

"Erm…I don't have a view."

"But you like it?" she enquired nervously.

"Impressing someone?"

"Maybe," she smiled mischievously.

Severus masked his disgust. "Right."

Sybill couldn't find a way to engross him in a conversation because of his blunt one worded answers. As soon as he had finished he left leaving her staring longingly at him again.

"Alright Sybill?" Minerva said down the table and the Divination teacher nodded weakly.

"Of course Minerva."

Minerva hid a smile and left to find Severus who was sitting in his room reading. She smiled when he saw her and sat in the armchair opposite him.

"Escaping?"

He shut the book with a frown. "What?"

"Sybill," she prompted.

"Oh, well, in a way. I can't take too much of her prattle," he sighed. "Saving me a seat?"

"I know. When I came down Flitwick was already out-seated and I heard him complain that he liked where he normally sat," Minerva crossed her legs leaning back.

"Why does she keep talking to me today?"

"Maybe she wants to converse?"

He wasn't convinced. "She changed her hairstyle and I think trying to impress someone," he said gruffly.

"Oh really? How interesting. Did you comment?" Minerva feigned innocence.

Severus scowled at her, "Only because she asked. Not that I really gave her a compliment."

"Poor Sybill," Minerva muttered to herself. She did feel a wee bit sorry for the woman.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied pleasantly and then got up pressing a kiss on his lips.

"You know something," Severus quizzically eyed her now perched on his lap.

"Of course not!" she said eyes wide and with a smile. Her fingers popped open one of his buttons. "Now, I missed desert so I'll have this instead."

He caught the wicked gleam in her eyes and smirked back. "We don't have all the time in the world."

"Mmm better than nothing," she mumbled tugging at his shirt. He laughed as he removed her skirt and she straddled his thighs eagerly. Minerva closed her eyes and indulged in the moment.

xxx

"Minerva, one moment!"

Minerva sighed but nevertheless waited for Sybill to catch up. Her bangles jingled on her arms and her pink shawl was slipping off her shoulders.

"Yes Sybill?" she really did try not to sound annoyed.

Trelawney caught her breath then patted Minerva's hand.

"Please dear do, next time, come earlier to your lessons so you don't overrun into mine."

"Ah yes, I apologise," Minerva said but didn't feel guilty one bit. If spending more of that hot and sexual time with Severus meant overrunning a bit then so be it.

"Well I accept you apology," Sybill said primly.

"Was that all?"

"No actually," Sybill looked around the corridor almost innocently. "Seen Severus?"

Minerva really wanted to snap at the woman and tell her to stop drooling over him because he was taken but instead replied, "No."

"Oh well," she paused. "May I confide in you? Being an older woman as such, you might be able to help."

Minerva swallowed her outrage. An older woman?? How dare she! She wasn't _that_ old!

"What is it? I don't have all night," she snapped.

Sybill ushered her into an empty classroom. "Do you know if Severus is…well…available?"

Minerva cocked her head to the side. "Available how? He might be marking right now."

Sybill shook her head, "I meant is he in a relationship?"

Oh Merlin! She _did_ fancy him!

Minerva cleared her throat. "I don't know, why?"

"I have a feeling – my inner eye – although he doesn't show it that he likes me. A lot actually. Now, I know it's not really proper of him to like the older woman" Minerva bristled "but I can see why he'd like me."

"Err are you sure?"

"Of course! The inner eye does not lie! He commented on my hair and I caught him looking at me with such a look of longing–"

"Sybill what do you want from me?" Minerva interrupted thinking of how the only way Severus ever looked at Sybill was in horror or irritation. Definitely _not_ longing!

Sybill blinked rapidly behind her glasses. "I came for advice on how to get the poor man to admit his feelings for me. I can't have him continue his infatuation with me in secret, it isn't healthy."

"I see," Minerva said slowly. Yes, she agreed in her head, Sybill was most definitely delirious.

"So, do you think I should go to him and tell him that I know of his admiration?"

"Tonight?"

"Well perhaps."

"Oh I don't think that's such a good idea. You should make it really special," Minerva thinking that the idea of it far too tempting to resist.

"Oh yes!" Sybill exclaimed. "A romantic setting for us to declare our feelings!"

Minerva found it so hard to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes I think later in the week would be best."

"Friday," Sybill declared slightly breathless with her imaginations.

"Well that's settled then… I'll go," Minerva said slowly edging towards the door.

"Yes dear and please do keep this to yourself."

"Of course. Goodnight Sybill."

"Night," Sybill trailed off sitting in a chair daydreaming romantic notions.

Outside of the room Minerva snickered and made her way to her room shaking her head. Inside Severus stood by the fire waiting impatiently. She eyed the glass in his hand; he had started on the drinks already.

"What took you?" he scowled as she pulled the pins from her hair dropping them on the coffee table.

"Oh just Sybill. She wanted me to apologise for my lesson running into hers," Minerva replied lightly.

Severus' scowl lifted and his lips quirked into a hint of a smile. "Ah well I'm sure she would have too if she was ever in such a," his eyes glittered, "compromising position," he finished with a purr.

Minerva felt her clothes suddenly disappear and giggled. "You're impossible."

He was behind her, one arm circled her naked waist, and the other glided up capturing one full breast.

"Only with you…and I don't hear to complaining," he breathed hearing her breath hitch in her throat as he squeezed gently.

"Not yet anyway," she teased. He nipped her earlobe for that and his hand around her stomach cupped her between her thighs. Minerva moaned as he artfully stroked and played.

"Now let's forget Sybill," he murmured kissing her neck.

"I can say I have completely," she said honestly and turned in his arms. Their lips met eagerly and his tongue plundered her mouth.

"How comes you're still clothed?" she chided breathlessly between a kiss.

Severus smirked in the seconds it took her to strip him and get him on her bed. She rose up over him and looked down.

"This is compromising," she said laughter dancing in her eyes.

He sighed, "Yes."

Minerva kissed him again and by the end of she was panting. "Let's see what other 'compromising positions' we can come up with."

He laughed wickedly pulling her down. That thought sounded particularly interesting.

"Yes let's."

xxx

**A/N** please review!! Next chapter coming very soon! Narcissa's story will be done soon and last chapter of Bellatrix/Severus. Thank you to those who have reviewed!


	3. Strange Revelations

Chapter 3 – last one

Chapter 3 – last one!!

**A/N:** thank you for all the reviews and I'm very pleased with how much people have enjoyed it! Want anything done then please stop by my page!

_If characters seem out of their 'norm' to some then I apologise. It's supposed to be for __fun__! I don't want any bad reviews please!_

Strange Revelations 

**Friday - early evening**

Severus swung open his door and strode over to his desk where he found a letter propped against his books. He opened it curiously – the writing wasn't Minerva's. Scanning the note his eyes widened and he quickly went to Minerva's classroom where she was marking papers.

"Honestly Severus, can't you see I'm busy?"

"That can wait," he said crossing the room towards her.

She sighed leaning back in the chair. "What is it then that demands all my attention?"

"This," he brandished the letter before dropping it onto her desk.

Minerva picked it up and scanned it. Her eyebrows shot up and she barely bit back a laugh.

"Well?" he prompted watching her reaction carefully.

"So she wants to have dinner?"

"The point exactly. We had plans."

"Well just go for a bit, see what she wants. Don't disappoint her," Minerva replied lightly.

"What?"

"Go for a bit Severus, our plans tonight can wait a while. I have all this to finish," she indicated the stack of papers.

He narrowed his dark eyes. "You _do_ know something."

"I don't," Minerva insisted. "Just go and find out what she wants then come back."

He still wasn't convinced but under persuasion – women are always really good at that – he went. As he shut the door behind him Minerva smirked and put down her quill. Severus was going to come back soon enough.

XxxX

Climbing the Astronomy stairs a strange and enticing smell wafted down and with each step Severus was sure that this was getting stranger by the minute. When he stood in front of Sybill's door the scent was strong enough that he could taste it in his mouth. He knocked once, heard a scuffling noise and the familiar jingle of her bangles as she opened the door.

Severus stared. That's all he could do. Her hair was dead straight, she wore no shawl and clothed in a long black dress that seemed a little too tight.

"Hello!"

He didn't know how to reply. He was in actual shock.

"It's rude to stare," Sybill said in a way he could only call…flirtatious!

Before he could even think of reacting she reached forwards took his hand and pulled him inside. Her room was like a sauna and he was struggling to find oxygen amidst the over-powering scent. The lights were low in the room and it was heavily draped, weird ornaments surrounded him including many teacups and crystal balls.

"Here, sit," Sybill purred (yes purred) as she pushed him onto a long sofa.

"Sybill what–?"

"Ssh, don't worry Severus darling I felt it coming," she cooed.

He blinked.

"I have seen you looking and I know how it is."

"What are you going on about?!"

"Denial," she sighed pushing up her glasses. "Don't be like this it's perfectly alright – even the whole part about being a fellow colleague."

Oh Merlin did she somehow know about him and Minerva?

"Sybill it's not what it –"

"Seems? Of course it is. You're in love with me," she said simply with a wide grin and Severus choked on air.

"Oh dear!" Sybill stumbled over whacking his back. "I shouldn't have said it so boldly."

"Water," Severus croaked and she quickly, after some fumbling with the cups, got him some and he gulped it down.

"It's okay you don't need to be embarrassed," she said in a strange girly voice.

"What in bloody hell gave you the idea that I was in love with you?" he all but yelled.

"Come now Severus don't play games…unless," she cast him a sultry look "you like playing games."

"You're mad!"

"For you. Oh Severus how long I have waited and now the moment is upon us!" she cried and basically pounced on him.

"Get off!" he roared shoving her off his lap.

"What do you mean?" Sybill looked so confused. "Severus?"

"I don't love you. Never have and never will."

"But…but…" she blinked rapidly.

"No. You have been gravely mistaken," he said trying to cool his temper.

"Minerva said you were available."

Minerva? Oh he was going to kill her!

"And what would she know? Nothing," he glared at everything. "I suggest we forget this embarrassing incident ever happened."

Sybill nervously fiddled with her bracelets. "So you don't love me?"

"No."

Sybill looked crestfallen and Severus gritted his teeth. "We wouldn't have worked anyway. We're too…" he needed a word "opposite" he said at last.

"Mmm."

"You need someone like…Flitwick," Severus said and saw her ponder this.

"You're right, I need someone more gifted" Severus wanted to hex her "and someone with a lighter aura."

"Right," he said curtly, "goodnight."

Without another word he spun on his heel and stormed out.

XxxX

From the way in which he opened and slammed her door shut she knew it hadn't gone very well. She hid a smile as he stalked over to where she lay reading in bed.

"It was you that encouraged her."

"I–"

"Don't give me that," he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Minerva closed the book and inspected her nails. "Amusing to see how far she'd go and I didn't _completely _encourage her – she was quite insistent."

He sat down on the end of the bed and angrily took off his shoes. Minerva bit her lip and crawled over to him.

"Um what did she do?"

"She flung herself at me," he heard a giggle escape her. "It's not a laughing matter Minerva!"

"It really is Severus," and she laughed some more.

"Glad you can laugh at my expense," he bit out as he took off his shirt.

Her eyes watched the muscles in his back move and before she knew it her fingers were trailing down his back. He flicked her a glance but she wasn't look at his face.

"How did you get out of there?" she asked still touching his back now moving onto his chest.

"With difficulty but I told her I held no feelings for her."

Minerva sighed and planted a kiss of his shoulder. "Who do you hold feelings for?"

His lips twitched as if he was going to smile. "That's classified information."

"Mmm." She kissed his neck slowly moving and pressing herself against his arm and back.

"Minerva, what are you doing?" he asked as she kissed up to his chin nearing his lips.

"Trying to get you to forgive me," she mumbled whilst she straddled his thighs. Before he could reply she pressed her lips on his and kissed his deeply.

His hands went to her waist, held her tightly and hers wasted no time snaking up into his hair. His tongue slid into her parted lips and she made an approving sound in the back of her throat. She pulled back and quickly pulled her black nightdress up and over her head, slinging it on the floor. She pressed her breasts again his chest and arms draped over his shoulders. She smiled at him and he cupped her bottom.

"You know you're going to have to really try for me to forgive you," he said with a glint in his black eyes.

She laughed. "I really will."

XxxX

When they both descended next morning for breakfast they took their usual places – both in a very good mood. As Severus sat down Sybill came in and she stopped in mid-stride looking at him. She hastily looked away and sat in her seat narrowly missing knocking the pumpkin juice over. She ignored him as she said her good mornings to everyone and Minerva caught Severus' eye. The pressed their lips together so they wouldn't laugh and bent their heads concentrating on their food. When Flitwick came in Sybill made every possible effort of talking to him and crowded him till he was forced to leave. Minerva watched him run away. "Poor Filius I do feel for him."

Severus acknowledged this fully. "I think I may have a word with him" he paused "but later."

Minerva smirked and continued to eat. She had a feeling it was going to be a very good day.

**The End**

**A/N**: please review and I'm so sorry it has taken so long! P.S I'm not a Sybill basher lol I do love her! Oh and yeah I'm Beta so hit me up if you'd like!

x cookies to everyone who reviews x


End file.
